Bill will not dieI won't allow it
by tje6454
Summary: Another take on season seven. Bill has chosen the true death, but in this story instead of standing by and letting him the whole cast of characters get involved and collectively decide that no Bill will not die...they won't allow it.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Bill or any of the other characters I just like to fix what the writers of the show and the author of the book got wrong…at least in my humble opinion. I am still broken hearted about this show's ending. Please remember I write stories with Bill as the main character since he is my favorite in this show and I love Bill and Sookie together so they will always get together in my stories. If you do not like Bill or the Bill/Sookie relationship then I would back away slowly and find another author/story to read. Thank you and I hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 1

"No I don't want the blood."

Looks of disbelief were aimed Bill's way after such an unbelievable statement. Eric was shocked, but not totally surprised by his rival's slash sometimes almost friend. Looking into Bill's eyes Eric could see the acceptance and determination of the younger vampire. Sighing for this would not end well Eric hung back just observing as Jessica and Sookie gave Bill what for all in an attempt to change his mind.

"Fuck you Bill!" Jessica shouted at her maker.

"Jessica." Looking toward Sookie Bill tried to keep an eye on both Jessica and Sookie, even so he was unprepared for the full out impact of Sookie's slap across his face.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm with her. Why…I want to know why?" Sookie yelled at Bill.

Eric wanted to know why too. Oh he and Bill had always had a tense relationship, but over the recent few years Eric was willing to admit, at least to himself, that the world would not be the same without Bill Compton in it. Bill had always been a surprisingly gifted vampire for one so young. Bill's major flaw in Eric's opinion was his love for humanity. This death wish was not what he would have ever guessed a vampire such as Bill would determine was what he wanted, especially with how Sookie seemed to be slowly but surely coming back around to Bill.

Now normally Eric would have had no issue with such an easy removal of a roadblock to something he wanted, but somehow this seemed wrong. Perhaps it had something to do with Nora's death and then being infected himself, but Eric was looking at the world in a new light, one not so cynical. He knew Sookie would never be his, but he did truly care for her and wanted her to be happy. Eric knew the one who could make her happy was about to throw something magical away and Eric just would not let that happen.

"She is your destiny…you'd be making a choice Bill one you would not have to live with, but one Jessica and I will have to live with."

Eric was only half listening to the conversation going on around him instead he was focused in on Bill's eyes and the set of the man's shoulders. The younger vampire was about to say something that may get him another slap across the face…sure enough Sookie delivered another one looking just as painful as the last. Before she could deliver a third Eric grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Looking into a pair of eyes he had come to respect he quietly said, "You should go."

Nodding since Bill knew Eric was right, and emotions were too high all around, he struggled to turn back toward the secret back entrance. The weakness he was experiencing almost brought him to his knees, but with a slow intake of breath for strength along with a renewed sense of determination, for Bill Compton would not show weakness if he could help it, Bill continued slowly toward the exit only to be brought up short by Jessica's voice.

"Bill…I want you to release me."

"Jessica…"

"Do it."

Eric watched as Bill's eyes reflected deep sorrow a feeling Eric could relate to having experienced the same not too long ago when he had released Pam. A relationship between a maker and his progeny was like no other and the only way to describe what it felt like to sever that link would be to liken it to a heart breaking. Literally it felt like one's heart was being ripped out. Eric glanced at Pam catching her eye both remembering the pain and neither wishing it on Bill or Jessica. They both turned back to listen as Bill cut the link causing tears to gather in Pam's eyes and a lump to lodge itself into Eric's throat.

Sookie crying in his arms, Jessica crying in Pam's, and watching as Bill Compton walked slowly away seeking a needless death, in Eric's opinion, only strengthened Eric's resolve. He would not let this stand. If he could survive one thousand years on this Earth losing family and friends so too could Bill Compton whom had everything a human or vampire could want if he just realized it. No, this would not stand Bill Compton needed his ass kicked and there was no one better than Eric to do just that. Bill would not die…Eric would not allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't own anything still._**

Chapter 2

Eric and Pam walked Sookie and Jessica out the secret back entrance of Fangtasia all the while keeping a sense of readiness just in case their friends upstairs ventured their way. Sookie, Eric could tell, was once again in control of herself. Sadly Sookie had gone through so much loss that she had gone from the starry eyed girl Eric had met that long ago night in his club to now the hardened woman in front of him. Such was life Eric had learned over the last thousand years…no one could stay innocence forever, but Sookie did deserve to be happy and as far as he could tell Sookie was never happier than when she was with Bill. A sharp unlooked for and unneeded sense of guilt pierced Eric's heart as he knew he was responsible for a lot of the hurt Sookie had experienced. Along with Bill Eric had brought danger to Sookie's door, but unlike Bill Eric had not made too much of an effort to redeem himself. After Sookie and Jessica pulled out of Fangtasia's parking lot Eric determined to start redeeming himself which meant he needed to go see Bill.

"Well that was unexpected." Pam took Eric's arm as they walked back toward the building.

Looking up at the night sky unable to see too many stars, due to the city lights, Eric thought Pam's comment a little lacking in expressing just how unexpected tonight's drama was. "Yes. Bill Compton is a fool."

Pam was not a Bill Compton fan by any means, but she, like her maker, had grown to respect him more these last few years. Having attempted suicide herself forcing Eric's hand Pam was more willing to not judge Bill so harshly. No one knew what Bill was thinking or feeling so how could they say whether this decision of his was truly crazy. She knew from her experience with an infected Eric that this Hep V virus played on the emotions as well as breaking down the body. Had she not had to pull Eric back from the brink not just a few days ago? Even so Pam wished Bill would fight for his life for this world needed men, whether vampire or human, like Bill if they were to ever get the different species to co-exist.

"Yes Bill Compton is often a fool especially when it comes to his love of humans and humanity, but…"

Sending her a quick it on with it glance Eric was unprepared for Pam's request.

"Eric you need to help him."

"Help him?" Even though Eric had already decided to do all he could to change Bill's mind he still was curious as to why Pam felt he should help Bill. "Why should I care what Bill Compton does or does not do?"

Smiling for she knew her maker better than that and knew he had already decided to help Bill if he could Pam still answered his question, "When I forced you to make me a vampire or let me die I knew I could count on you. There is something about you Eric that causes people to want to get your approval. Bill Compton is the same. He is an ass, but he is an ass this world needs. Sookie needs him and even though I could care less about that blonde in a sundress I know you care for her. You want her to be happy and Bill is the key to her happiness, you and I both see that now. Once Sookie is happy you will be happy and that is all I care about. Besides Jessica needs her maker she is far too young to not have Bill around…I just know if Bill isn't around to deal with red then we are going to have to take care of her and I for one would prefer not to have to do that."

"Ah there is the real reason you want me to go and change Bill's mind; your selfish desire to not have to play stand-in maker for Jessica."

With a lift of her eyebrow and a shrug of her shoulder Pam replied, "You know me so well. Bill will not die…we will not allow it."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bill and all the others are still not mine…just borrowing them for a bit._**

Chapter 3

Sookie and Jessica were both lost in their own thoughts as they drove back to Bon Temp. Both their thoughts revolved around one man. A man they both loved, but neither liked very much at the moment. Jessica could not believe what Bill had just done. The maker…the father…she had come to love so deeply would never choose to leave her like this. Yes, she knew he had gone through a lot this last year and her heart broke for Bill after she had read his book and discovered even more about his life particularly when he had still been a human. She had lost her family when she became vampire, but other than the loss of her sister Jessica could honestly say that Bill turning her vampire had been the best thing to ever happen to her. The main reason she believed this was because of her new daughter father relationship she had with Bill. Bill could be an ass sometimes, but never with her. A small chuckle escaped her as she realized just how far she had grown since the night Bill had turned her. Who would have imagined she would now be experiencing the deepest sense of loss and betrayal over Bill Compton when once upon a time she believed she hated him.

Jessica racked her brain trying to come up with a reason Bill would choose to leave not only her, but the love of his life. Sookie and Bill belonged together and Jessica believed this whole heartily. Tonight Bill and Sookie had been talking of destiny and had she had a moment and not been so overwhelmed with a sense of betrayal Jessica would have pointed out to Bill that Sookie was his destiny. She knew he knew this too which only frustrated her more. Bill was a complex man, but one fundamental truth about Bill Compton was his overwhelming love for Sookie Stackhouse. Jessica knew from being with him through that horrible year when Sookie had gone missing and then later standing by his side when Sookie pushed him away that no matter what Bill Compton stayed true to his love for her and he deserved happiness with Sookie.

Taking a look at Sookie, who Jessica could tell was doing her best not to cry, suddenly recalled a heart to heart Bill and her had after Sookie returned from that fairy realm and was involved with Eric. Which Jessica could still not believe…really Eric was hot, but in Jessica's mind there was no man better than her maker. How Sookie could have ever chosen Eric over Bill even for the small amount of time that it turned out to be always baffled Jessica and outraged her sense of loyalty to Bill. Bill had told Jessica it was his own fault when she had raged about it to Bill.

_"__I lied to Sookie since the moment I met her and I kept lying to her because I thought to keep her safe. I told one lie that lead to another and another and another. This is why I have always urged you to be honest with Hoyt or Jason or whomever you start a relationship with. Lies will always find a way to come out and it will hurt both of you." Bill smiled his little half smile, "I guess I knew deep down that Sookie was too good for me and that I would lose her one day. Granted I hate it that it is to an ass like Eric, but I only want her to be happy and if Eric is that man then well…" with a shrug Bill walked over to lean against the mantle of the fireplace studying the flames as they ate at the wood. _

_Jessica studied her maker just as intently as he studied the flames. Bill may have been a fool when he first met Sookie and told lies and did horrible things in the bargain, but Jessica knew he had worked hard to change and be a man worthy of anyone's love, especially Sookie's. _

_"__Bill…"once she got his attention for those flames seem to have an almost hypnotic pull Jessica continued treading lightly, "I know what it feels like believing that the one you love is too good for you. Hoyt is just so good and he deserves the best and I feel like that isn't me." Holding up a hand to stop Bill from voicing any denials she carried on, "I think we feel this way because we are vampires and by our very natures we are dark so we feel like we don't deserve any lasting happiness. But we do…especially you Bill."_

_"__No Jessica I…"_

_"__Deserve it!" Jessica took Bill's face into her hands forcing him to look into her earnest eyes hoping to impress upon him how much she believed in this truth. "Bill you have done so much for humans and vampires alike and most will never know what you have done because you are one of those humble men you rarely ever hear about let alone actually meet. You my maker…my dad…are not perfect, but in my eyes you are damn near close. I can only hope to be as good and humble when I reach your age and I hope you will always be there with me encouraging me and making me want to be better and better like you."_

Jessica felt a tear fall down her cheek as she recalled seeing Bill's eyes red rimmed that night before he pulled her in for a tight hug.

A shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins. No, with a new sense of determination that would have made her maker proud Jessica decided right then and there that she would not let this stand. Bill was not going to die she would not allow it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Don't own anything of TB just playing with them._**

Chapter 4

Finally arriving home Sookie let herself inside feeling as if she were an old woman. Shutting the door behind her Sookie just stood there for a moment trying to let the peace of her home ease some of the tension coursing through her body. The house was like a nice big comfy blanket to her on nights like tonight when she just wanted to leave it all behind.

"Hey Sook!"

Sookie nearly jumped a foot her heart racing, "Jason! What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry if I scared you, but I heard you and I wanted to let you know I was here."

"Yes, I can see that, but why are you here?"

"Well now that Violet is gone I can go out a lot more. I thought with this whole Bill thing that you may need me so I got here a little bit ago and had some leftovers…hey there is still some left if you want it."

Sookie just sent him a smile for her brother looked so earnest and trying so hard to be there for her she couldn't help but reach out and pull him in for a tight hug. "Thanks Jason I am a bit hungry."

Jason leaned back against the counter top as Sookie pulled out various containers of leftovers from the fridge placing them onto the table before grabbing herself a drink of tea.

Watching as his sister chooses which leftover to start with Jason noticed her red puffy eyes and he could not help but notice her air of hopelessness. Jason knew only Bill Compton could get Sookie to act this way and he wondered what the hell that vampire had done now.

"So what is going on?"

Swallowing the mouth full of mash potatoes she had just stuck into her mouth Sookie just shook her head not able to push out the words Jason was asking for.

"Come on Sook. I know we haven't always been close, but we are all the family we got left. I want to be here for you especially with Bill being so sick. I know how much you love him and how much you have always loved him. Like you said he was your first so I know his being sick is tearing you up inside."

Suddenly angry Sookie pushed up out of the chair pacing back and forth, "He is choosing to meet the true death!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know…he doesn't know!"

"Now that just don't make any damn sense."

A small frustrated chuckle escaped Sookie, "I know, but when has my life and especially that man ever made sense."

"You took him to get the cure right?"

"Yes at Fangtasia tonight. Eric and Pam where there and the cure was right there. There were no issues except for Bill deciding that his destiny was the true death."

"He thinks his destiny is the true death?" At Sookie's pointed look and continued pacing Jason just shook his head, "Doesn't he know you are his destiny?"

That stopped Sookie in her tracks. Glancing up at her brother Sookie could only whisper, "What?"

"Bill is your destiny, true love, soul mate or whatever you want to call it. I may not have any experience with it myself, but even I have known from the moment you two met that you were meant to be together." At Sookie's wide eye look Jason just shrugged, "It stands to reason don't it? No matter what hell you two have had to go through you always end up working through it together. I know you said you loved Alcide and Eric, but I never saw you act with anyone the way you act with Bill. All bright eyed and girly like he is the most wonderful guy in the world."

Sookie couldn't help the smile that slowly appeared on her face for her brother was not normally this in tuned with anything even close to being considered emotional. To now realize her brother had been more aware of her feelings than even she it was a situation that called for something stronger than tea.

Jason accepted the beer Sookie handed him his mind still on Bill's possible reason for choosing to die when he did not have to and coming up blank. "Why would he choose to die? I know I have had issues with Bill Compton…he can be an ass, but I wouldn't think he of all people would choose to commit suicide."

A tear slowly made its way down Sookie's cheek, "I don't know, but Jason…it's killing me. I can't imagine a world without Bill in it. Even when I was so angry at him and hating him I was still thankful that he was just across the cemetery from me. It may have been unfair to him…no I know it was unfair to him, but I have always relied on my belief that he would always be there for me no matter what…loving me."

"You believed that even when he was God Bill and the whole Warlow problem?"

Taking a deep breath Sookie thought about that dark time and really forced herself to examine all her memories and what she had been feeling then and what she was feeling now. "I did feel betrayed then by Bill for his choosing Jessica and the other vampires over me; handing me to Warlow without any hint of regret. It was like a slap in the face when I tried to explain what Warlow was after and Bill did not seem to care…all he cared about was getting Jessica and the others out. I realized now how selfish I was in that situation for sure I did not want to be Warlow's vampire fairy bride, but how many times did I turn Bill away before the situation had gotten so out of control that he had to react as he did. I mean I could have just given him my blood like he asked that day in the kitchen, but I was so mad at him I didn't want to help him."

"That's understandable Sook. I mean after everything you'd gone through anyone would have reacted like you had."

"Perhaps, but I should have listened and tried to help. Jessica is my friend too, but I didn't even think about her when he was asking I was just thinking about myself and how much I was hurting. How much I hated Bill and all he had put me through."

Since both had sat down at the kitchen table it was easy for Jason to reach out and grab one of Sookie's hands giving it a tight squeeze.

Sookie returned the pressure adding a small smile as she forced herself to recall all she had felt then, "After Bill had saved you all and everyone was dancing on his front lawn in the sunlight I realized Bill was right. He had foreseen the future and he did what he needed to saving all those vampires like Jessica and Tara who are my friends as well and whom I had not lifted a finger to help so wrapped up in my own issues with Warlow."

"Ah come on Sook…Warlow and his wanting you to become his vampire fairy bride was huge no one could blame you for worrying about that."

"Jason I was so worried about Warlow, but I was also pulled toward him as well."

"What?"

"I don't know why. I knew deep down that there was something terribly wrong with him and the whole situation, but I couldn't seem to help it. There was this pull and it seemed to take everything inside me to push back."

At Sookie's crumbling face Jason pulled her chair right up next to his putting an arm around her shoulders in a half embrace. "Maybe it had something to do with that contract and his being half vampire and half fairy. Who knows why we are attracted to people…I certainly have no idea why, but you fought it Sookie and won and that's all that matters."

Wiping at a tear Sookie kissed his cheek, "Thanks Jason."

"Hey no big deal and you were willing to go to Warlow in the end for all of us right?"

"Yes that was the deal."

"Remind me later to spank you for that…giving yourself to some crazy vampire fairy…really Sookie don't do something that stupid again."

"I promise."

"Good. When Bill and Jessica told me about what was going on I couldn't believe it at first. Then when Jessica and Bill looked at each other I knew he had done something wrong. The look on Bill's face was the look of a guilty man a look I know well so I sort of threaten him…"

"Jason you didn't!"

Jason just smiled his reckless smile, "Oh Bill is a scary mother fucker when he wants to be…but I'll tell you a secret." At Sookie's expectant expression Jason continued, "I know Bill Compton would never hurt me, because if he hurt me he would be hurting you and Bill would never hurt you. I know Bill was different when he was a God, but I guess I just figured even if he was a God he was still Bill and as everyone knows Bill loves you. You should have seen how he was after saving all those vamps and knowing you were the price that was being paid for their freedom. The man was just so lost it was almost embarrassing as another man to see how low a man could be brought down."

Sookie's finger made a slow repeating circle on the table as she heard for the first time more about the true situation of that particular dark time.

"But Bill being Bill came up with a plan and it all worked out in the end. I have tried and at times have be able to hate the fucker, but there…there is just something about the guy I cannot help but admire and I know he loves you and I just cannot figure out why he would do something so stupid as to want the true death, but if I had to guess it would have to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yep…after all almost everything that man does seems to revolve around you Sook."

Sookie couldn't hold it in anymore she wrapped her arms tightly around Jason's neck and proceeded to cry her heart out.

Jason one never too comfortable with emotions just held onto Sookie letting her cry it out. Closing his eyes holding back the tears gathering there for it was truly heart breaking to watch Sookie cry. Jason couldn't help feeling sad at the thought of Bill dying. Bill Compton was a tough mother fucker and Jason had never doubted his strength and determination. Even though at times Jason found himself hating vampires he never really counted Bill in that group…well except for when he first meet him, but after getting to know him and seeing how much Bill loved Sookie and Jessica Jason could just not seem to truly hate the guy. Jason knew there had been a lot of hurt between the two over their rocky relationship and truly he didn't want to know all the ends and outs, but he still remembers the night Sookie went missing and was gone for a whole year and how badly Bill took it.

_Jason was having a very nice dream in which a faceless woman was just starting to tease him a bit by doing a slow striptease when he was rudely woken by a pounding on his front door. Several curses later and pants pulled on Jason jerked open his front door only to find Bill Compton looking frantic. _

_"__What!"_

_"__Where is Sookie?"_

_Shaking his head for wouldn't Bill know that answer already what with that blood connection and all Jason didn't even try and keep the irritation out of his voice as he responded, "I don't know where Sookie is…she's usually with you."_

_"__Well obviously she is not with me…and I cannot sense her."_

_Wide awake now Jason started to feel worried, "What do you mean you can't sense her…I thought Sook said because she drank your blood you would always be able to find her?"_

_Bill running a hand through his hair mussing it nodded, "Yes I should always be able to sense her, but it is like she is gone…completely gone."_

_"__Gone…what do you mean completely gone!"_

_Jason was shocked to see Bill Compton…the Bill Compton whom he had only ever thought of as a scary mother fucker fall back against the side of his house red blood flowing from his eyes as he whispered, "Like she is dead."_

The vampire Bill Jason knew would never go down without a fight. He knew Bill loved Sookie and Jessica and so this desire to end his life was just so freaking crazy Jason's head was hurting just trying to think about it. Well he thought to himself as he heard Sookie start to sniffle calming down from her emotional outburst he wouldn't let this stand. For Sookie and for Jessica he was going to get to the bottom of this before it was too late and they all lost Bill. Bill would not die…Jason wouldn't allow it.


End file.
